deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Ben Tennyson
Kirb10.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Backgrounder (282).png|Tierhalibelbrylle Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.36.55 PM.png|Sharaku Jr. Description Ben 10 vs Kirby! While their powers were awakened at a young age, both of these characters proved to be powerful in their own sense, utilizing powers that were from different origin. Ben has a ton of tricks and aliens up his sleeves, but will the planet-breaking Kirby prove to be too much? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to young fighters utilizing powers not of their own, these two come to mind. Boomstick: Now these two stop intergalactic space lords almost every day! It's like a hobby! Wiz: Kirby, hero of Popstar. Boomstick: And Ben Tennyson, weilder of the Omnitrix! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kirby Wiz: A very, very long time ago, a galactic war was raging on. The star warriors fought hard, eventually winning, but during the battle, they sent one of their own off to survive. Boomstick: And that being was… Kirby? You sure that's the right backstory, Wiz? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Okay... Uh, well this little baby being known as Kirby ended up landing on the Planet of Popstar, and oddly shaped planet that worshiped its King, Dedede. Wiz: Kirby, only a mere 200 years old, was reluctantly accepted into the community. However, Dedede had darker plans. Boomstick: Well, MANY dark plans. Which forced Kirby to resort to his heroic instincts and… murder everything, apparently! No, seriously. Wiz: Along his adventures, Kirby made many rivals and villains, but he always saved the day in the end. However, if it weren't for his special abilities, he couldn't have pulled through. Boomstick: First of all, let me get this out of the way... Kirby is a MONSTER. Okay, it's cool how he saves Popstar n' all, but resorting to eating habitants on your own planet… Really? Wiz: Which leads us into Kirby's first and main ability. Kirby, though he has trouble on bigger things, is able to suck in enemies and store them in his… body dimension? Apparently his stomach is its own dimension. Boomstick: But if that wasn't weird enough, once they're in his stomach, Kirby can copy their abilities! And even when the enemy inside is lost, Kirby can still use that ability later on! Wiz: But before we cover his transformations, Kirby also wields a hammer, which he can charge up for more power. He can also transform into a weight, a stone, or even a Thwomp, to crush all the people below. Boomstick: Uhhhhh... Anyways, Kirby's first transformation on our list is Fire Kirby! This makes Kirby pyrokinetic, so he can wield fire almost any way he wants to! Ice Kirby is similar, but he controls… well, Ice. Wiz: Archer Kirby gives Kirby his very own Bow & Arrow. Umbrella Kirby fives him an umbrella. And Bomb Kirby equips the small pink being with a bag of bombs which he can use to his disposal. And Mike Kirby gives Kirby a… horrible voice. Agh. Boomstick: My personal favourite, Ninja Kirby, not only gives Kirby a cute mask, but also equips him with a Katana, and even a ton of ninja stars! And the most popular, Sword Kirby, gives Kirby Link's hat and a blade of his own! Wiz: Fighter Kirby, MY personal favourite, gives Kirby knowledge on martial arts, and even a very powerful punch. So powerful, in fact, that he once shattered the Planet Popstar in half. Keep in mind, Popstar is around the size of Earth. Boomstick: And finally, Plasma Kirby let's Kirby manipulate lightning! Kirby is able to fly on his own, but he also has the Warp Star, which can travel at extremely high speeds! Wiz: Kirby can also call this Warp Star very easily through some funky-looking phone that looks like he got it from the 1980's. Boomstick: Kirby is a beast in pretty much every stat there is! Not only did he punch Popstar in half, but he also threw a giant frying pan AROUND THE SUN. That's 870,000 miles! And he did it in seconds! Wiz: One time Kirby even tanked the destruction of a planet. And his loads of experience definitely helps him out. However, Kirby's main item helps him out even more. The Hypernova. Boomstick: The Hypernova makes Kirby super powerful, giving him the ability to suck up things even the sizes of planets with ease! Almost like a weaker black hole! There's not escaping from its vacuum! Wiz: However, Kirby is very naive and young, mostly due to him being asleep for a large chunk of his life. But this naivety hasn't seemed to have stopped him from winning before. Boomstick: I'd personally just stay out of Kirby's way! He kinda scared me now... Ben 10 Wiz: A long time ago, one young delinquent, like all the others, was waiting to get out of school so he can finally enjoy his Summer off. Boomstick: Buuut, maybe little Benjamin Tennyson didn't exactly get what he was hoping for when he found out he'd have to spend it with his cousin, Gwen, living in a creepy old man van. Wiz: It was indeed nothing like what Ben wanted, but everything soon changed when he noticed a meteorite fall from space. Going to investigate, Ben was shocked when all he found was a watch. Boomstick: But this watch was actually the amazing Omnitrix, which took DNA from species around the universe and combined them into one funky looking wristwatch! Ben tried to grab it and it immediately stuck to his arm! Wiz: It wasn't long before Ben Tennyson found out that with a simple slap on his watch, he could morph into any creature of his choosing with their own special unique powers. Boomstick: And he used these powers to defeat the space pirate, Vilgax, who sought to capture the Omnitrix for his own evil deeds! And after that crazy experience, Ben now knew he could protect the world at any time! Wiz: Now a teenager, Ben gathered new and special aliens which he used against a large variety of villains, many coming from space. But Ben 10 always pulled through, with the help of his watch, of course. Boomstick: The first transformation on the list is Heat Blast! One of Kid Ben's favourites, Heat Blast was a being made out of fire capable of bending fire to his will, along with flying on a fire hover board! Wiz: XLR8, pronounced "Accelerate", is a speedy transformation that can shoot disks out, but is mostly known for speed. Considering the planet is 12756KM, and XLR8 once ran around it five times in one second, that means it's capable of running 63780KM per second. Boomstick: Cannonbolt is a transformation that turns Ben into a Sonic-Snorlax hybrid! This fat alien is slow, but extremely powerful, can bounce really high, and can roll to get around places quicker! Wiz: He also has Diamondhead, a very powerful alien that is known not only for its brute strength, but also its rock hard defence. Boomstick: Well, not rock hard, even stronger than that! The only thing that is Diamondhead's real weakness is high pitches of sound, which crack him! And Kid Ben also has Four Arms, a four-armed red alien that can punch through solid stone! Wiz: Wild Vine let's Ben swing with his vine arms, as well as shoot plant bombs and sometimes even climb on walls. Eye Guy gives Ben the ability to shoot lasers from every eye on his body, and Eye a Guy has a ton. Boomstick: Stink Fly is my least favourite, because while he can fly, his main form of attack is shooting… boogers… Yeah, so, uh, anyways, Rip Jaw let's Ben swim fast and bite hard, though he can't breathe on land! Wiz: Grey Matter turns Ben very small, Wild Mutt has Ben become a giant beastly dog, and Ghost Freak turns Ben into an intangible ghost alien. But when he became a teen, he got stronger transformations. Boomstick: Such as Swampfire! This upgrade to Heat Blast may look like something from a swamp, but he can use his vines to grab people and stab people, and then incinerate them with a blast of fire! Wiz: Echo Echo is an alien capable of yelling loud enough to shatter diamonds, Spider Monkey turns him into a Monkey that can shoot webs like Spider-Man, and Sting Ray let's Ben fly and shoot lasers from his eyes. Boomstick: However, Ben's two most powerful aliens are Humungousaur and Way Big! Humungousaur is a giant dinosaur-like alien able to destroy pretty much anything, and it takes loads of damage too! Wiz: And Way Big, arguably the single most powerful alien, aside from Alien X, is almost as big as the biggest tree in the world, which is incredibly huge. He can shoot humungous lasers out from him too. Boomstick: But the ACTUAL most powerful alien is Alien X! While Ben does need help to use this one, it's more of a telekinetic conversation he has, and so it doesn't count as outside help. However, Alien X is able to distort reality and even reset the entire universe. Wiz: While Ben is a cocky arrogant teenager, he does know when it's time to get serious and he only makes sarcastic comments when he knows he can. The only real downside he has is that the Aliens have a time limit. Boomstick: Oh, and doesn't Ben have sword? Wiz: Actually yes. Boomstick: Damn. What a badass. Fight! It was a fun morning for Ben Tennyson, though it was surprising he got up so early. But he began his day with a quick jog, then he took a little stroll to the park. "Gwen!" Ben called, seeing his cousins at said park with Benjamin's rival, Kevin Levin. Tennyson jogged over to them. "Hey, Ben." Kevin said, waving. "What're you guys up to?" Ben asked as he finally caught up. "Just taking a walk. You?" Gwen replied. Ben groaned— "Bored..... Very bored....." "You've been itching for action ever since you got that stupid watch." Kevin growled. But Ben got no time for one of his little comebacks. Out of nowhere, the group heard a giant vacuum. Followed by a bunch of screams. "What was that?!" Gwen shouted. Ben ignored her and dashed to where the sound was heard. And in the middle of it all… was a small… pink… puffball. Kevin was just as confused— "What… the… heck…" He murmured. "Is he what caused those screams?!" Ben stepped up. "Let's find out." Kirby looked at the gang, confused. We're these more enemies? More strange deformations working under Dedede? Not taking any chances, Kirby opened his wide mouth and began sucking them up. "Whooooooaaaaaaa!!!!" Ben screamed. Thinking fast, he slapped his watch. SNATCH! Kevin and Gwen were saved from getting sucked up by none other than Ben as… Diamondhead! Diamondhead threw his two friends backwards and looked at them— "Kevin! Get yourself and Gwen out of here!" Diamondhead ordered. Kevin nodded, and leaped away with Gwen beside him. Diamondhead turned and looked back at the small Kirby. "You'll pay for that..." FIGHT! Diamondhead leaped towards Kirby, fist ready to cause some major damage! He landed the blow, punching Kirby far backwards with his diamond hard fist of fury! Diamondhead then jumped back for even more room between the two. After that long hop backwards, Diamondhead started things off once again, running full speed towards his smaller opponent! Kirby was about to be punched, but turned into a stone and tanked the blow at the very last second! "Not too bad when it comes to reflexes, are you, little guy...?" Diamondhead admitted. Kirby got out of stone form, than pushed Dianondhead's fist away, and kicked the stone opponent in the chest… … to no effect. "Diamonds don't crack so easy!" Diamondhead growled, smacking Kirby farther away. "I mean, we are pretty resistant to sound, but… Whatever!" Kirby hopped into the air, his Warp Star picking him up! Kirby then flew towards Diamondhead top speed, easily catching him with an uppercut right in the jaw! Diamondhead tried to swat him again, but to follow up his last attack, Kirby punched Diamondhead right in the jaw, making even him stumble backwards! The Diamond combatant shrugged it off, then stimped over to Kirby, and whipped him off the Warp Star! He then took the Warp Star and threw it also! Kirby's form of transportation landed right on top of him, causing even more damage, but Kirby had other plans with it. Standing up, the pink puffball sucked the Warp Star into his mouth! And to replace it came a rod… a Star Rod! Kirby dashed back over to Diamondhead, swinging the rod frantically! "Another annoyance!" Diamondhead grumbled, swatting the blasts away like flies! The ones that hit him just bounced off! So, in return, Diamondhead ripped out a piece of dirt from the ground, and whipped it at Kirby! The ground barely missed the puffball, but did catch the Star Rod, crushing it under it weight! Kirby, now at a loss for weapons, decided to use a Diamond's weakness against it…! And he transformed into Mike Kirby! Mike Kirby pulled out his microphone, confusing Diamondhead eve more. "What the…?" The hard stone Ben transformation wondered as Kirby set up the mike. But all was answered far too soon. Kirby began to sing— "LAAAAAAAAA! LAAAA LAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And it was like this for many minutes. All Diamondhead could try todo was cover his non existent ears and pray for it to stop. But he had more things to worry about. Slowly but surely, Diamondhead's hard exterior began to crack from the sound waves Kirby was emitting. Diamondhead looked down at the Omnitrix on his chest. "Dammit! I'm cracking…" He whined. "But I'm losing time too! Might as well turn back before I'm in pieces!" Diamondhead slapped the Omnitrix on his chest, turning back into human form! Seeing this, Kirby was slightly confused, but he also stopped singing. Ben hesitantly rose to his feet as he heard the horrible tunes end, and he was surprised when he instead saw little Kirby sporting an elf's hat, sorta like Link's hat, along with a medieval blade. It was obvious Kirby was just waiting for Ben's next move. "Funny you chose to use that, little guy..." Ben began, pulling out a long blade of his own. "… because I have one too." Ben's medieval blade and Kirby's almost matched, and because of this, the respect for each other grew, just a little. Ben walked up to Kirby and stuck out the sword. Kirby touched blades. "Here's the plan." Ben explained. "We'll turn, walk ten steps in opposite directions, and then face off, so we can have a proper sword duel. Agree?" Kirby nodded, making Ben smirk. And immediately, the two spun around and began to walk... ONE... TWO... "At least doing this will let the Omnitrix charge." Ben grumbled. THREE... FOUR... Kirby, however, wasn't worried about a thing. FIVE... SIX... "What alien should I turn into next, though...?" Ben kept thinking. SEVEN... EIGHT... Kirby was still walking like a champ. We're just lucky he was able to count this far. NINE... TEN! "Aw, who cares what alien I am next?!" Ben shouted aloud. "If I die right now, that train of thought would've been useless!! CHARGE!!!" Ben dashed towards Kirby with considerable speed and his sword raised. Kirby didn't move, however, waiting for Ben to come to him. Immediately, their swords smashed together as the first blade strike of the match! "Just gotta stay alive for a bit longer!!!" Ben continued yelling, somehow blocking one of Kirby's horizontal swipes. While the two were locked in position, Ben decided to kick Kirby away, so he put his foot up, planted it on Kirby's face, and— "My shoe!!!" Ben cried out. Kirby swallowed his shoe, smiling as it seemed to have been a good leather appetizer. Ben cursed under his breath, then just continued to boot Kirby away from him. The pink puffball had a bit of a rough landing, and seeing this, Ben got caught up with only wearing one shoe at the moment. "I'm in a shoe on one side and sock on the other… So what should I do?!" He complained, looking back and forth between both feet. "Should I take off the other shoe too—" SLICE! Kirby landed a solid slash across Ben's chest, making him stumble backwards and cry out in pain. Benjamin's own sword hit the ground. Was he defeated? Kirby raised his sword, as it grew four times its original size! And he swung it at Ben, a trail of rainbows leading behind the swinging sword! Ben looked finished... DING! He immediately looked down at the Omnitrix! It was recharged! With no time to think about it, Ben slammed down on his watch! "Heyy, I haven't used this one in a while...!" Heat Blast remarked. Currently holding the giant blade in Kirby's hands, it wasn't long before the alien of fire completely melted through it. What was left to the blade dropped to the ground as Kirby wondered what to do. His Sword Ability was exhausted, but since this opponent was made of fire, how about…? "Haa!" Kirby shouted as he morphed into his next, icy, transformation. "Ice? That doesn't sound good..." Heat Blast murmured, seeing Ice Kirby stand before him. Heat Blast, thinking on his toes, realized this took work in his favour. Right away, Ben's transformed state began hovering into the air, as he raised his hands… and then let his palms erupt with a wave of fire! Kirby, seeing this, responded by, instead of inhaling, exhaling breath of freezing wind! Both elements struggled against each other, but this time, it seemed the ice was just chillier! It overwhelmed the fire, engulfing Heat Blast completely, and blasting him high into the air. Immediately, Ben reignited himself, staying floating in the air through a hover board of fire! Kirby met up with him very shortly after on a brand new Warp Star! Heat Blast didn't waste a moment, rushing in to Kirby and punching him hard with a fiery fist! Kirby fell back a bit, but the Warp Star saved him from falling! Right after that little incident, Kirby decided to use his Ice Breath again, but Heat Blast was able to hop over it and kick Kirby right in the chest… er, face? Same thing. Kirby recoiled once more, but wasn't about to give up, concentrating some ice into his palms, jumping up, and blasting it into Heat Blast's stomach, sending him plummeting back down to earth. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" Heat Blast screamed. "Gotta.... get.... Stronger!!!" In a flash of white light, Ben Ten went from Heat Blast right to Swamp Fire, manipulating the ground to make vines cushion his fall! Swamp Fire leaped off the vine bed, taunting Kirby to come down and face him! Kirby obliged, ditching his ride and jumping down to the Earth below—only to land without any harm, of course. Swamp Fire started off this new match, moving his arms around to control the vines in the earth! Ice Kirby looked around, hearing the rumbling in the Earth, but didn't have a clue on what was going on. That's when, out of the blue, vines erupted from the Earth again, one grabbing Kirby and flinging him into the air! When Kirby landed, another struck him back up! Then again! And again! And again! Just when Kirby decided to actually do something about this, the vines took a different course of action… combining their strength to constrict Kirby like boa constrictor! Kirby squirmed, but it was almost impossible for him to escape! Swamp Fire took this chance, strolling up to Kirby and showing the Icy puffball his palms. And then, a wave of flames burst from his hands, engulfing the hero of Popstar! "C'mon! And I was just getting fired up!" Swamp Fire yelled, reciting just another one of his bad puns. The flames were so intense, Kirby even lost his Ice powerup! But it wasn't long after when Swamp Fire let up and ended the pain, using the vines to whip Kirby into a far off tree. "Okay, you're damaged, and now it's time to end your suffering—" BZZT... BZZT... And that was when the Omnitrix lost power. Again. Kirby even managed to get up. "Dammit!!! Not again!!!" Ben whined. "This keeps happening!" Kirby, confused as ever, didn't even bother transforming, and took a step closer to his opponent. Ben noticed Kirby again and realized he was open without the use of the Omnitrix, so if there was any time for stalling, now would be the time. Tennyson crouched down to face Kirby. "Well, y'see... Uh... Y'know, how 'bout we play tic tac toe?! I have a chocolate bar for you to eat as we play! How about it?" Ben suggested. Kirby's face lit up as he agreed, taking his curved blade from nowhere and drawing the Tic Tac Toe game in the dirt. Hardly a minute later, the Tic Tac Toe game was getting really intense. Kirby, of course, already inhaled the chocolate bar he was promised, but Tic Tac Toe was the main focus. That's when suddenly... DING! The Omnitrix recharged. Both Ben and Kirby noticed this, but Ben tried to distract him, by placing an "X" in a completely different spot then a place where he could've won. As Kirby was distracted drawing the "O," Ben slapped his watch, becoming Wild Mutt! Kirby finished drawing the "O," and his face lit up when he realizes he won! But that was cut short... "RAAAAAAWR!!!!" This now dog/beast form of Ben roared, as it pounced on Kirby! And Wild Mutt began… licking the puffball? Kirby was scared at first, but laughed as Wild Mutt gave him dog kisses. "Wait… What the f*** am I doing?!" Ben thought. "The wrong kind of dog instincts are getting to me! Think Bull Dog, Ben! Bull Dog!!!" So after that awkward moment of Wild Mutt kissing Kirby, he instead began slashing at his face! Kirby cried out in pain as he took each blow! The scratches individually weren't doing too much, but the little bursts of pain adding up could be devastating. Kirby, realizing this ahead of time, lifted his feet and kicked Wild Mutt off of him! The dog landed on its back, letting out a small whimper before being engulfed in light! Now in Wild Mutt's place, Ghost Freak phased through the ground, disappearing from Kirby's sight completely! And then he reappeared behind Kirby picking up the small hero and slamming him across the ground! Before Kirby could even think of striking back, Ben morphed to Sting Ray, grabbing Kirby's left foot with his claws and whipping him far off! Luckily, Kirby recovered, landing safely on his feet! As Kirby began to walk towards Sting Ray, he then transformed into Plasma Kirby, forming a ball of electricity into his palms and launching it towards Sting Ray! Sting Ray quickly knocked the blow away with his wings, then shot a big blast of plasma from his eyes! Kirby did the same, but shot it from his palms! The two blasts collided, struggling against each other for a while! … But for once Ben actually won, smacking Kirby right in the face and sending him to the ground, losing the powerup! Sting Ray saw the opportunity, trudging towards Kirby with his eyes charging up with the finishing blow. "You ready?!" Sting Ray shouted. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO—" BZZT... BZZT... "—Uh... Time for you to…" Ben said awkwardly, wondering why the Omnitrix was out of juice so quick. "… Time for you to get hugged! Yeah, that seems about right...!" Kirby was basically knocked out, so it was even MORE confusing when Ben picked him up and gave him a great big hug. Kirby just didn't bother. It was too weird for the both of them. As soon as Ben felt it would be safe to do so, he set Kirby down, and gave the puffball a loving—yet actually really creepy—smile so that he wouldn't suspect anything was going on. "So, little guy, how are—" DING! The noise alerted Kirby. Every time he heard it, Ben seemed to transform. Kirby caught on, jumping to Ben's stomach-level and kicking him! Ben hit the ground and slid a bit, until his head hit a large stone. "Gotta… touch the… watch..." Ben grumbled, in obvious pain. He lifted both hands, ready to transform, when— "Whaaaaaaa!!!" He screamed. Kirby, now Fighter Kirby, lifted Ben up, threw him over his shoulder, and smashed him back into the ground! "Gotta… get the… watch!!!" Ben mumbled, currently eating dirt. Kirby grabbed Ben's hand one more time, ready to lift him, but— —where'd he even go? Kirby landed, looking around his surroundings to find Benjamin Tennyson. But he just wasn't there— SMASH! SMASH! SMASH SMASH SMASH! Kirby was punched over and over by a dark blur! But finally, the last time, Kirby was able to read its movements and dodge it the last time! Realizing this, the blur came to a stop. And it was… XLR8! "How many seconds did I do that in?" XLR8 asked. "I think I broke my record." But XLR8 wasted no time, summoning a big disk on the ground, which he kicked with the wheel-feet! The disk, coming towards Fighter Kirby like a hockey puck, swept Kirby off his little feet, knocking him into the air for just a second! And a second was all XLR8 needed, kicking Kirby while going top speed! Kirby was launched way out of the park, with XLR8 just behind him! Finally catching up to Kirby's flying body, XLR8 readied a punch… But Kirby managed to block it! Kirby then unleashed a Shoryuken, catching XLR8 right in the jaw, and then kicked the alien in the stomach, stopping him in his tracks! However, when XLR8 rose… it wasn't XLR8. It was much bigger than that. Four Arms ripped a large chunk of the earth out from in front of him, throwing it towards Kirby! Kirby punched the chunk so hard, it burst into millions of dirt pieces, than continued running towards Four Arms! Kirby leaped up to get a good face strike, dodging punches from two of the alien's arms. Though he wasn't expecting… four arms. The bottom two of Four Arms' arms grabbed the two of Kirby's own arms, and began stretching him apart! "This'll finish you for sure!" Four Arms guaranteed. But he wasn't planning on Kirby using his vacuum mouth! Four Arms got his head inhaled before Kirby closed his mouth, leaving for the alien to flail around. Finally, Kirby spit Four Arms out, and took the small window of opportunity to kick Four Arms with full power! Four Arms flew off extremely far, ending up in the bottom of an ocean! Kirby flew over that ocean using the Warp Star to be sure he wasn't still alive. And sure enough— "CANNONBALL!!!" Yelled a chubby new alien, bursting from the depths of the ocean in a ball form. "Er, should I have yelled CannonBOLT?" Cannonbolt began to descend, but before he did, he delivered a punch to the Warp Star, shattering it for what felt like the millionth time! Both he and Kirby began plummeting to the ocean depths! Kirby, for one, transformed into Boat Kirby, landing with a big splash but staying afloat on the water. Cannonbolt made an even bigger splash, but sank to the bottom. Kirby's naivety let him to once again believe Cannonbolt would sink and drown, so he was obviously surprised when a deformed shark with arms bearing the Omnitrix burst from the ocean and clawed at the ship. Rip Jaw landed back into the ocean, then turned, and gave it another go, leaping and clawing the ship again before falling back in. Kirby, noticing how open he was, instead changed back to the form he previously showcased, Ice Kirby! Ice Kirby constantly froze the water then skated on it, ready to attack back if rip Jaw ever went back on the offensive. But while it was true that Rip Jaw eventually resurfaced, he began to change form again! Stink Fly flew a steady thirty feet above Kirby, looking down at his icy opponent and thinking where exactly to strike. Stink Fly aimed… then fired a large ball of snot down at the skating Kirby! The snot crashed through the ice road ahead of Kirby, making the puffball have to skid to a halt to avoid falling in and freezing his butt off! Stink Fly smirked due to a successful assault, and readied his fire again. "Ready or snot, here I come!!!" Stink a Fly yelled with another bad pun. Kirby looked up at the airborne foe, and also readied some power… And in that moment, Stink Fly shot off the giant booger ball, and Kirby blasted out a wave of freezing cold air! The air froze the snot ball in no time flat, and Kirby was able to control it better, pushing it back up to Stinkfly at incredible speed! So fast that Stink Fly couldn't hope to dodge! And that was absolutely correct. Stink Fly was hit directly in the chest with its own booger ball which had been made solid from the exposure to ice! And when it hit him… it even cracked the Omnitrix a little! Due to said crack, even with some power left in the Omnitrix, Stink Fly turned back into Ben and fell back into the water. "Darn it! Not now!" Ben complained, checking out he Omnitrix quickly to make sure it was fine. "Okay… not a big crack, so it shouldn't malfunction like last time... Key word, shouldn't. Here goes." Ben slapped the watch, hoping for something good... "Spider Monkey?!" Ben complained. "Fine, I can work with this." Spider Monkey shot webs from its hands Spider-Man style, latching onto Kirby's back and flinging itself over to him! The aliens landed on Kirby's head, and punching it a bunch of times to try and do even a bit of damage. Unfortunately, it was only an annoyance for the icy pink puffball, who quickly turned and launched an ice ball at Spider Monkey! The ice ball hit the Omnitrix like before, but this time, instead of cracking it, the ice ball transformed Ben himself! And this was, for once, the last alien Ben wanted to be. "HUMUNGOUSAUR?!" The giant dinosaur blurted, completely hating his luck right now. He tried to change, but it didn't seem to be working, so instead, Ben just grabbed Kirby and brought him to the bottom of the ocean with him. Humungousaur was going to suffocate, but he did what he could to at least bring Kirby with him. As Humungousaur threw a punch, which was heavily slowed down by the water, Kirby did his best to freeze it and make sure it never hit him. But instead, Humungousaur pulled through, bashing Kirby's face hard enough to make him lose the powerup! "C'mon, C'MON!" Ben thought, frustrated with the Omnitrix. But finally, it worked again, and did exactly what he wanted it to do for once... Kirby resurfaced, but staring forwards only showed him a sort of the LEG of his new opponent. Looking up, Way Big was one of the biggest opponents Kirby ever fought. "There we go!" Way Big shouted. "Finally did what I wanted it to!" Ben raised his gigantic leg, and knew this should be the end!!! And he lowered it, crushing Kirby completely and smashing him into the ground below. Way Big removed his foot, then chuckled. "Maybe this was overkill." He commented. But deep down in the ocean depths, a flat Kirby laid there, still alive, but very hurt. Kirby finally popped back to shape, but knew there was no hope... Until suddenly, something sparked inside his body... Kirby smirked, calling his Warp Star once more and flying up to Way Big's stomach-level. "He's still alive...?" Way Big wondered aloud. "No matter. Let's do this!" Way Big shot a gigantic laser beam from his forehead, which would be able to disintegrate Kirby completely… if it weren't for the Hyper Nova. Kirby sucked in the laser beam, he sucked in a ton of water, he even sucked in trees from a mile away! Kirby was like a black hole, and anything in his way would now be inhaled, thanks to the Hyper Nova! Kirby's only obstacle, Way Big, who was the largest thing Kirby would ever try to inhale. Way Big struggled for a very long time, and it was unclear what was going to happen! … But Kirby was persistent. Far too persistent. Way Big was inhaled, though with trouble. And then, suddenly, Ben Tennyson was gone. However, deep inside the dimension which was Kirby's stomach... something was stirring. Way Big, who was like a flea compared to the size of this dimension, floating aimlessly throughout this blank plain. "Where… am I?" Way Big asked, rubbing his eyes to regain eyesight. And a few yawns were thrown in there too for good measure. Anyways, looking around, Ben only saw food… and… more food. "No, seriously, where the heck am I?!" Way Bug asked again. No answer. "ANYONE?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" But even with such a big body, and therefore, such big lungs, nobody could hear Way Big's pleas. "Last thing I remember is… getting sucked into that monster's stomach! That's where I must be! So I'd better get outta here before I go out the wrong hole!" Way Big freaked. "But I don't see any hole... at all..." Way Big thought for a while, and he came up with the only reasonable solution. "Okay… I'll need to become Alien X!" He decided. "Let's... Do this thing!!!" Way Big grew many times smaller, than was enveloped once more in that white light! And when it faded, Ben was… Alien X! "Right! Now to just make a portal back to the real world there..." Alien X said, commentating as he did things. And in no time flat, there was a big portal showing the outside world. Alien X flew through it! … Now in the real world, Alien X double-checked his surroundings, and then cheered that he made it out! The portal to Kirby's stomach faded, and Alien X turned around. That's exactly where Kirby was standing. "There you are!" Alien X growled. "You'll pay for that too! Alien X has unbelievable power, y'know—" BZZT... BZZT... "S***." Ben cussed, now back in his base form. "I've been using aliens non stop since XLR8… no wonder..." Kirby, however, recognized this human form and wasn't falling for any of his shenanigans again. He immediately transformed, now engulfed in fire… though this wasn't Fire Kirby. "Is that… Swamp Fire?" Ben wondered. But he had no extra time to ponder it, as vines from the earth constricted Ben, just like what Ben had done to Kirby when HE was Swamp Fire! Swamp Fire squeezed Ben harder and harder each minute, making the teenager scream at the top of his lungs. But about five minutes later... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben screamed, no even able to keep his eyes open anymore— DING! And Kirby didn't hear it this time. Ben managed to touch his watch, tough it was very hard… and he turned into— "It's over! This is Humungous…aur..." Humungousaur said in a state of shock. Now, not anymore was Kirby copying Swamp Fire, but he was also copying… "It can't be… that thing is Alien X?!" Humungousaur gasped in complete disbelief. Fooling around with his powers, and not knowing the extent of his power, Kirby thrusted his hand toward Humungousaur. And suddenly, Benjamin Tennyson was erased from existence. KO! Multiple hours after Ben's "sudden" delete, his cousin, Gwen, and rival, Kevin, decided to see how Ben was doing against the pink puffball. They weren't in their first location, but after a bit of driving, Gwen spotted Kirby on the side of the road playing in the dirt. "Kevin! Pull over!" Gwen ordered. Kevin obliged, and the two exited the car. Seeing these two friendly people who looked nothing like the last one, Kirby took his chances, drawing a game of Tic Tac Toe in the dirt. "Awwwww... It's so cute!" Gwen squealed, kneeling down to play. Kevin rolled his eyes and sat on the sidelines. "We should leave, Gwen." Kevin suggested. "Why?" "Well, where do you think Ben is, Gwen?" "He'll turn up eventually. Always does." She replied. "Yeah but… this is the thing he was fighting. What if he's… dead?" Kevin told her. Gwen looked over to Kevin, then slowly turned to face Kirby. "You mean, he—…" "Yeah." "We've gotta get out of here, Kevin." "Good plan, wish I thought of it myself— oh wait, I did." Conclusion Wiz: This was an extremely close matchup, and it was honestly hard to decipher the winner. However, in the end Kirby just had to be the victor. Boomstick: Yeah! While Ben has loads of aliens capable, of killing Kirby, especially Alien X, Ben is not known for finishing fights quickly and he definitely does not use his strongest attack first! Wiz: Meanwhile, Kirby has so many abilities and he switches so frequently, it's easy to tell that Kirby would be able to find an alien's weak point eventually. Like how Mike Kirby can actually kill Diamondhead. Boomstick: For one thing, Kirby with his simple Fighter powerup could shatter a planet into two pieces! That's something that Ben's second strongest alien, Way Big, would have trouble doing! Wiz: Kirby has also tanked the explosion of a planet, something Way Big ALSO would have trouble doing. And speaking of Ben's two runner ups for strongest alien, it's hard to say they could even kill Kirby. Boomstick: Kirby's Warp Star could always just save him from Way Big's laser blasts, and aside from that, their only real moves are punching and stomping! But Kirby has been known to be extremely elastic-like, so being squished is no problem! Wiz: Considering Kirby has a lot of the same powers as Ben also means that a lot of tricks would not be so useful. Such as how Fire Kirby mirrors Heat Blast and Swamp Fire, and so on. Boomstick: And if Kirby ever managed to suck up Ben, or suck up Way Big with the Hyper Nova, it'd be all over! Sure, Alien X can get him out, but there's anothe r thing Kirby can do that ruins it all... Wiz: The thing about Kirby's copy ability is, it copies the abilities—keep in mind that it's plural—of the enemies he absorbs. The Omnitrix itself contains many abilities, so Kirby absorbing the Omnitrix would result in…… Boomstick: Well, basically, Kirby would can the Ability to shapeshift like Ben, and so he'd be able to gain the same techniques. So even if Ben went Alien X, Kirby could do that same thing. Wiz: But probably the biggest thing pointing against Kirby winning would be the fact that Ben has a very severe time limit. While Kirby loses his powerups through damage, and he can just use another powerup right after… Boomstick: … Ben has a really short time limit, and once that runs out, he's left as Ben for quite a while, leaving him open until the Omnitrix recharges! And that would give Kirby a big window of opportunity! Wiz: So even if Ben brought the bug guns from the very beginning, which he wouldn't, if Kirby could just survive until Ben's timer runs out, it'd be bye-bye Tennyson for good. Boomstick: Ben, do you come from Tennessee? Wiz: No, but—… Oh, you're not talking to me... Boomstick: Because you're the only Tenn I… son? Can I restart? That was really bad. Wiz: AND the winner is Kirby! Boomstick: What the hell! Let me restart! Wiz: No. Your next pun would probably be just as bad. Boomstick: True... Wiz: AHEM! The winner is, Kirby. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:SSB Vs CNPTE Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016